


light in my dreams, light up my skin

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Beth is Rick's babysitter and Daryl somehow makes his way over and smut, porn with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, i'm really doing this. bethgreenesgirlgang this is all your fault. this is eventually gonna turn into a threesome so hang in there.

He thinks of bending her over the kitchen table, pulling down her shorts and sliding all the way inside. He imagines the kinds of sounds she’d make, breathy and soft like a kitten, or maybe loud and filthy; murmuring curse words in his ear. He thinks of ordering her to kneel, or crawl on her hands and knees to him; sometimes he thinks about his hand on her pale throat, squeezing just a little bit so she’s breathless but still so wet, other times he thinks about _her_ slender fingers wrapped around his neck as she rides him, he doesn’t know which thought turns him on more. Rick Grimes is a dirty old pervert, of that he’s sure. He’s supposed to be an upstanding citizen, a sheriff for Christ’s sake, a father of two but instead he spends most of his free time coming up with elaborate fantasies starring his children’s babysitter.

 

She’s nineteen, blonde, big blue eyes, pretty lips, and he’s thought of a million different ways to fuck her. He’s not sure what it is about her that has him feeling so out of control like a goddamn teenager, she’s not really his type if his ex-wife is anything to go by, she’s not lusty and flirtatious like some of the women he’s met at bars, and her body is not made of sin like the babysitters in porn movies. She’s thin and almost flat chested, narrow hips and strong legs, he swallows hard when he thinks about her in her little sundresses.

 

Beth Greene. With a name like that you’d think he’d be less depraved in his thoughts about her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Judith been giving you any trouble?” he asks Beth as she hoists the baby up on her hip.

 

“Nope,” she smiles, “she’s been a good girl, haven’t you Judith?” she asks Judy, the baby smacking her hands on Beth’s cheeks, laughing at the face Beth makes.

 

Rick chuckles, “That’s good, sorry I’ve been so busy with work lately--”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Beth says quickly, cutting off his response. Rick smiles and stares at her a little bit too long, watching the way her face heats up under his scrutiny.

 

He clears his throat, “Well I’ll be going now,” he says, walking over and kissing Judith on the forehead, “Carl’s gonna be spending the weekend with his mom so you’re gonna be alone with Judith,” he tells her.

 

Beth nods and he takes one last look at her before walking out the door and it’s not until she hears his car leave the driveway that Beth lets out a breath. Rick had hired her as a babysitter for the summer, and she loved it; she loved being with Judith and Carl was always nice to her but lately she could hardly keep her thoughts from wandering into unfamiliar territory when it came to Rick himself. Sure, she’d always known Rick was attractive; he was lean and hard lines everywhere, eyes that crinkled when he laughed, and a honeyed thick accent that could go from sweet to gravelly in the span of a minute. But Rick was much older than her, he had children, he'd been married before; it didn't matter how fluttery her stomach got when she was around him, it was completely inappropriate. But Beth’s not dumb, she’s seen the way Mr. Grimes looks at her sometimes, the way his eyes linger while she’s wearing a dress or a pair of cut-offs; it makes her hot all over and she wonders if it’s a sin to think about him that way.

 

That night she feeds Judith and bathes the little girl before putting her to sleep, she tries not to think about Rick so much, she focuses on her tasks and by the time she’s done it’s nearing midnight. She goes and lays on the couch and turns on the t.v. the low volume lulling her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s almost two in the morning when he finally gets home, he’s cautious when opening the front door, making sure he doesn’t make too much noise. The first thing he notices upon entering is how quiet it is, almost eerily so, but as he makes his way further inside he notices the late night infomercials playing on the t.v. and he sees Beth sleeping on the couch. Body curled up on her side, her hands folded near her face, Rick makes his way around the sofa and places the soft throw that’s on the headrest on Beth. He tucks it under her chin and the quiet noise of satisfaction that comes out of her mouth makes something in Rick’s chest throb and he has to remind himself that she’s only nineteen.

 

She’s only a couple of years older than Carl, he should not be so infatuated with this woman/child; it’s so wrong that all he wants to do is pull her little panties down and bury his face in the apex of her thighs. He lets out a sigh and tries shaking his thoughts away before going to check on Judith. Rick makes a mental note of taking a very cold shower before sleeping that night.

 

The next morning he wakes up feeling energized, for the first time in a long time he didn’t snake his hand down his sweatpants before sleeping and jerk off to thoughts of Beth Greene. He feels like he can do this, maybe he just needs to get laid; get a woman his own age and he’ll probably just laugh off his attraction to the pretty, blonde babysitter. But he doesn't know how wrong he is until he makes his way to the kitchen and finds Beth standing there, making coffee and looking oblivious and cute and he just fucking knows that she’s doing this on purpose.

 

She’s still wearing the pair of cut off shorts from the previous night, but for some reason she’s wearing one of his soft, cotton shirts, slouchy and hanging off one shoulder. Her feet bare, pretty toes painted a bright pink and her hair hanging free down her waist. He swallows hard and plasters on the fakest smile he’s ever donned and makes his way toward the coffee pot.

 

She turns around when she hears him behind her, “Oh! I didn’t hear you wake up.”

 

“Sorry,” he says, taking a large gulp of scalding coffee in hopes that the pain will lessen his hard on, “Did you have an accident?” he asks, gesturing to his shirt.

 

She blushes and lets out a giggle, “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind but I got up to feed Judith earlier and she sort of spit up on me.”      

 

Beth leans back against the counter and takes a sip of her drink, Rick is a bastard and he knows it but he can’t help himself, if little Miss Greene can make him horny and uncomfortable than he can return the favor. He walks toward her and angles himself so close to her that he’s almost touching her, he hears her breath hitch and her mouth falls slightly open.

 

“Yeah, she’ll do that if you’re not careful,” he says as he leans and reaches for the pot of sugar that sits behind Beth. He pours some in his coffee and Beth looks away when he puts the sugar back in its place, Rick smirks as he sees her flush all the way down to her neck.

 

“You can go home anytime you want, I’m not working today,” he tells her, and Rick doesn’t think he imagines the slight disappointment in her face.

 

“Okay, I’ll just go say bye to Judy,” she responds, her eyes darting everywhere but him.

  
Rick finishes his coffee and thinks about how fucked he is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

Weeks pass by and Rick feels like he’s losing his mind. Lingering glances and slight touches that leave him frustrated and feeling like he’s about to crawl out of his skin. He kisses her forehead one day, it’s an unconscious move on his part, just as he’s leaving for work, Judith is on her hip and he strokes her hair then he’s just leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Beth’s forehead, she smiles at him and he feels adrift for the rest of the day. He doesn’t tell anyone, he doesn’t tell Lori or God forbid Shane, he would never live it down if he told Shane. But he knows that Lori suspects something, one day she goes into his office to talk about the kids and he wishes the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Went to the house earlier,” she says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“She’s cute,” Lori smirks and Rick knows she’s onto him, “and young.”

 

He makes a noise somewhere between a grunt and a cough that makes Lori snort, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” she says, looking at him like he’s the dumbest man on the planet. And he shrugs because what else is there to do, he can’t just go off and say ‘yeah, Beth is cute and everytime I see her I get hard’

 

“Well you be careful, Rick Grimes. Pretty little thing like that is sure to ruin a man,” Lori says, grinning.

 

The next morning Beth kisses him. Well, she kisses his cheek but still. Judith is napping and Rick is late to work and when he stops at the front door to tell Beth he’s leaving she appears beside him and reaches up on her tippy toes and plants one right on his stubbled cheek.

 

“Have a good day,” she says, and Rick looks dumbfounded. He nods and watches as a tiny smile rises on her face, he gets to the sheriff’s office in record time.

 

Even more days pass by after that. And Rick knows he has to do something, anything, at this point he’ll settle for some hand holding, what’s worse is that he knows he’s not the only one to feel the same way. He catches Beth looking at him more often than not, but she never says anything, he think she’s too shy, too much of a good girl to act on any daytime fantasies she might have about the much older man that hired her to take care of his baby. He knows that all of this is going to come to a head, it’s going to be explosive and everything he could imagine he just doesn’t know exactly how it’ll go down.

 

Turns out Rick doesn’t have to wait so long. One friday evening he comes home from work and the house is a flurry of noise, the t.v. is on in the living room and Judith is squealing happily in her playpen, he hears the distinct noise of video game gun shots coming from Carl’s room, and Tom Waits is playing in the kitchen. A smile comes on his face, he can hear Beth humming along in the kitchen. He picks Judith up and only sets her down when she starts fussing, chubby hands reaching for her colored blocks, he makes his way towards Carl’s room to tell him he’s home but Carl only nods and starts yelling at the zombies on the t.v. Rick unbuttons his uniform shirt and dumps it in the dirty laundry hamper before making his way to the kitchen. The sight that greets him leaves him standing still at the doorway, Beth is wearing a dress that only reaches mid-thigh, tiny daisies printed all over, a pair of white sneakers and her hair in a long braid hanging down her back. She’s singing along to the music, her back facing him, dancing and swishing her hips this way and that. Rick’s entranced, her pale skin, her ass moving so enticingly. It’s almost like he snaps, all of a sudden all he can think of is flipping her little dress up and bending her over the counter.

 

He doesn’t give himself time to hesitate before he’s walking toward her, she’s making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and she lets out a squeak when Rick slips behind her and plasters himself against her back. She trembles when he pins her hands to the counter and he noses the soft skin of her neck, she smells like baby powder and fancy shampoo.

 

“Is this okay?” he asks, his voice low and gravelly.

 

“Rick,” she breathes out.

 

“Answer me,” he tells her, thrusting his hips against her ass.

 

“Carl’s in his room,” she says, and she sounds so nervous and sort of scared that it only makes Rick harder.

 

“He’s playing video games,” Rick answers her and then grinds himself against her ass, he grabs her by the hips and pushes against her; Rick groans at her softness, it feels like heaven and he hasn’t even touched her yet.

 

“Tell me this is okay,” he rasps against the back of her neck, baby fine hairs tickling his mouth. He runs his hands down her thighs and presses his knee in between them, Beth gasps at the friction and Rick practically growls when she nods her head.

 

“Please,” she whispers, and Rick spreads her legs farther apart, he lifts her dress and the sight of white, cotton briefs makes him grin, it’s probably the most innocent looking pair of underwear and it makes him like that man in the book by Nabokov when he snakes his hand down the waistband of her panties. Rick shudders when he feels how wet she is, his fingers easily slip through her folds, making Beth whimper. He teases her clit and pins her to the kitchen counter, doesn’t let her move her hips the way she wants to, she tries pressing back against him but Rick takes his hand out of her underwear, his fingers leaving a wet trail up her belly.

 

“Don’t fucking move,” he orders her, and only when he sees that she’s still does he put his hand back in her underwear. He rubs and presses on her clit, wringing the most tempting noises from her lips, she grunts and whines when his middle finger dips inside her, knuckle deep he moves his finger, flexing and curling. She pants and Rick notices a thin layer of sweat on her neck, her cheeks red and her eyes closed as she leans forward on the counter; but he wants her at his mercy, begging and pleading. He enters another finger inside her pussy and Beth lets out a shriek, making Rick laugh softly.

 

“Shh pretty girl, can you be quiet for me?” he asks, mouthing at her neck.

 

“Yes,” she moans, bites her lip when Rick pushes a third finger inside her. He scissors his fingers and feels a gush of wetness coat his hand, his thumb rubs her clit and Beth lets out a muffled sob. Her body feels lax against his and Rick has to hold her up, tremors run through her body and Rick slowly pulls his fingers from inside her. He turns her around and she pants and shivers in his arms, and he pushes flyaway hairs damp with sweat away from her face, she’s flushed and her eyes looks glassy; Rick lowers his head and captures her lips with his own. She’s soft and pliant and giggles when he pulls away from her, a smile on her face.

 

“I thought you were never gonna do that,” she tells him.

 

Rick almost has a heart attack when she looks up at him with those blue eyes, she’s definitely going to ruin him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets Daryl :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me almost a goddamned year to update, but here it is. one more chapter and then we're done.

Turns out Beth Greene likes sex. She likes it a lot. She'd have sex a couple of times before with her ex boyfriend Jimmy, but nothing like the sex she has with Rick. Brutal and loving and so passionate, he always tries to make her come before finding his own release, a giving lover. Except when he isn't.

Sometimes Rick likes to use her for his own pleasure. He likes using her mouth, her pussy, her hands, she thinks that Rick knows just how much she likes it though, there's always a huge grin on his face when he gets like that.

She loves Rick, loves him so much. Sweet, farm girl Beth doesn't know that her world is about to be tilted on its axis.

 

* * *

 

“Carl! Please be careful!” she yells, Beth is sitting by the pool on a lawn chair, Judith on her lap. Rick is still at work and he’d told Beth that Carl would be having a couple of friends over and to just watch and make sure they didn’t accidentally set the house on fire or something, she’d assured him that everything would be fine and Rick had winked at her, “Course it will, one look at you in those little shorts and those boys will be doing whatever you ask them to,” he’d grinned while she blushed and with a quick peck on the lips he’d been out the door and out of the driveway.

Rick had been right, Carl’s friends had been staring until a couple of girls from the neighborhood had made their way to their impromptu party. It was nice, she’d gone for a quick dip with Judy in tow and the little girl had loved it so much, and now she’s taking up the sun, Judith gurgling and shrieking in her lap, Beth is half dozing when she hears Carl call out for someone.

“Daryl!” the boy says, jumping out of the pool and running towards the man standing by the entrance to the backyard. His appearance startles Beth and for one second, she wonders if maybe she should call Rick and tell him of this strange man in his house until she sees him give Carl a tiny smile, like he’s used to Carl fawning over him, it’s cute.

“You finally here to take me on a ride?” she hears Carl ask him, and by the leather he’s wearing Beth figures he’s talking about a motorcycle.

“Not a chance, your pa would kill me,” the man says, reaching a hand to ruffle Carl’s wet hair, “he around?” the man asks.

“No, stuck at work,” Carl tells him, “but Beth’s here,” he says and Beth quickly straightens in her seat, the man looks her over and his gaze is fierce, it reminds her of a feral dog, blue eyes sharp and perceptive, it’s only then that Beth notices how imposing he is. Wide shoulders that give way to thick, muscular arms, but not the kind gained at a gym, no, this man has known hard labor and Beth wonders if his hands are rough.

Turns out she doesn’t have to wonder so long because Carl is tugging him towards Beth and she stands and her cheeks blaze with heat because she’s only wearing a pair of cut off shorts and her white bikini top but she might as well be naked with the way this man is glaring at her. She extends her hand, plopping Judith on her opposite hip and tries giving him her brightest smile, “I’m Beth, Rick’s--”

He interrupts her, “I know who you are,” and he barely shakes her hand, “Daryl,” he says and then he’s turning away from her, “Tell your pop I came by, a’right?” he tells Carl, and the boy nods enthusiastically before leaping in the pool.

“Would you like something to drink?” she asks Daryl and she thinks he didn’t hear her but then he’s turning toward her, he stays silent and something about him has Beth entranced, she’s never met anyone even remotely like this man. There’s an energy about him, something wild and barely restrained, it makes her feel a little scared and a whole lot curious. It’s different from Rick, because she knows that Rick can be a little threatening when he wants to, but she’s also seen how sweet he is with Judith and Carl, and now herself. But this man, she can tell that he’s never been tamed, never been confined by the expectations of society, everything her daddy told her to stay away from while growing up. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes from one of the pockets in his leather vest and Beth wants to tell him that he can’t smoke around Judith but he lights up and blows a plume of smoke away from them.

He takes another drag and Beth really shouldn't find it so hot, “I’ll see you around,” he says, voice raspy and low, then he’s walking away and Beth is left standing there like a complete doofus, Judith pulling on her ponytail and the sound of a motorcycle engine leaving her with a funny feeling in her stomach.

Later that night she tells Rick about her encounter with Daryl and he just laughs, “he’s always like that,” he says, “try not to take it personally, he’s always been lacking in the people skills.”

 

* * *

 

"There's something wrong with the sink," Beth tells Rick, he's sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee before he leaves for work.

"Call Daryl, have him come look at it," he responds, flipping the page on the sports section of the newspaper.

Beth blushes when she thinks of Daryl, of him coming over while she's by herself with Judith sleeping in her playpen. She definitely should not be having these feelings about a man she only met once, about a man who's her boyfriend's best friend.

Rick takes her silence as agreement and looks up from the paper, "I'll write down his number before I leave," he says, and maybe it's Beth's guilty mind but she feels his gaze burning, skeptical in a way she's never seen, but it's gone the next second, a warm smile replacing his previous expression.

Rick kisses her as he leaves for work and Beth feels a knot in her stomach forming, she can do this, she’s being silly, Daryl is just Rick’s friend and she’s only met him once. No reason for her to be acting this way. So with a deep breath she takes the cordless phone into the living room and dials the number scrawled in a yellow post it note. It rings for what seems like an impossibly long time and Beth thinks about hanging up but then his raspy voice is on the other end of the line.

“Yeah?” he answers gruffly, it’s still early and Beth’s cheeks redden because she thinks that she might have woken him up.

“Hi, it’s Beth,” she pauses but he stays silent, “there’s something wrong with the kitchen sink and Rick said you might be able to help,” she says, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

There’s something like the sound of clothes being shuffled, the distinct clanking noise of a belt being fastened and Beth thinks of this man, undressed, laying in bed maybe. She wonders what he would look like naked, those broad shoulders and his wide chest, she swallows hard.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” he responds, and before she can say goodbye he’s already hung up the phone.

Beth lets out a loud exhale and goes to check on Judith.

Fifty minutes later she hears the sound of a motorcycle approaching the house, she places Judith in her playpen and quickly checks on her hair in the hallway mirror. A second later the doorbell is rung and Beth practically sprints to the front door, when she opens it Daryl’s standing there with a metal toolbox in one hand, wearing a black t shirt under his leather vest and blue jeans, his hair looks even messier than it did the last time she saw him and she thinks it suits him.

She smiles at him, “Come in,” she says, motioning towards the kitchen.

“So what’s wrong with it?” he asks and she explains about how water had just stopped coming out of the faucet, Daryl nods and shrugs his leather vest off, draping it over one of the chairs on the kitchen table. He lays on his back underneath the sink and Beth pretends that she’s busy with something else because she doesn’t think it’s polite to stare.

She walks to the fridge and has to dig through the piles of leftover food to find the apple juice but when she straightens and turns back around, Daryl is looking at her. His gaze hot and heavy, he skims her over from head to toe, and Beth stands still.

"I was just about to pour you some juice," she says, softly. The sound seems to break the spell because Daryl clears his throat, he fidgets around uncomfortably and rises from his spot on the floor.

"Thanks," he nods, and Beth smiles, she pours him a cup and hands it to him.

"You've known Rick a long time?" she asks.

Daryl swallows a mouthful of apple juice and hums, low in his throat, "Met him when he was still married to Lori."

“Oh,” she responds, and Daryl gazes at her, gauging her expression, but Beth had met Lori on various occasions and the woman had always seemed pleasant, she’s not sure if Rick had ever said anything about the extent of their relationship but she’s sure that Lori knew.

“Probably still in diapers,” Daryl mumbles, motioning towards her. Beth feels a flash of heat burn through her cheeks, he’s trying to get a rise out of her, trying to provoke her for some reason. She’s been nothing but nice to this man and this is how he acts, well two could play at that game.

“And how old were you, Mr. Dixon?” she asks, eyes flashing with defiance.

He grunts, a sound like amusement escaping from his lips in response, Daryl places the empty cup on the counter and turns around to pick up his tool box from the floor.

"Tell Rick he needs to buy a new tailpiece," he tells her and before she can say anything else he's out the front door.

That night Beth dreams of tattooed arms and motorcycles.

 

* * *

 

Carl has another pool party right before classes start for the fall and the air is heavy and the sun is burning so Beth decides to take a dip herself. Rick laughs when she splashes in the water, and he shakes his head when she asks if he wants to get in, he crouches near the pools edge and leans over, Beth swims her way to him and in a low and dirty voice he says “maybe another day, when it’s just us grown-ups,” Beth blushes and submerges herself when he starts chuckling. She swims underwater, the sounds from above muffled and sounding so far away, it’s relaxing, even if she does have to evade the kicking legs of the kids in the pool.

Her lungs are burning when she finally makes her way to the surface, she pulls herself out of the pool and slicks her hair back, Beth hears someone clearing their throat and when she looks up she sees Daryl standing next to Rick, his face is bright red and Rick is grinning like a fool.

Beth walks over to where her shorts are folded neatly in a lawn chair and slides them on, she can feel their gazes on her back and maybe she shimmies a little harder than necessary as she pulls the shorts over her hips, but it serves them right.

When she turns back Daryl is lighting a cigarette, he takes a deep drag and doesn't look at Beth. She busies herself with arranging all the snacks and drinks they'd bought for Carl and his friends as Rick and Daryl speak in murmured voices. Occasionally they look over at her but Beth pretends not to see, Daryl was practically family to Rick, they're incredibly close and Beth doesn't like to snoop.

She passes her way next to them on her way inside to the kitchen and Rick brushes his hand across her waist as she walks by, Beth gives him a smile and sees the familiar glint in his eyes, the one he gets before doing something that is sure to make her blush. She sidesteps his wandering hands when he pinches at her sides, squealing with mock indignation when he smacks her on the ass.

"Rick!" She exclaims, her eyes widening and gesturing towards Daryl, who's still standing next to Rick, cheeks slightly reddened.

Rick chuckles, the smile on his face crinkling his eyes, "Daryl doesn't mind, sweetheart."

Beth shakes her head and with one last look at Daryl she spins on her heel and hurries to the kitchen. She's lifting a pack of sodas when Daryl walks in, she freezes and gives him a sheepish smile, he walks towards her and lifts the pack from her hands.

"I got it," he says, she can smell leather and cigarettes, he's standing so close, and when he speaks, his breath flutters the baby hairs around her hairline.

"Thanks," she responds quietly, her eyes glued to the bare arms in front of her, his muscles hardly strain with the effort in carrying the pack of sodas. He glistens and his skin is tanner than Rick's, a few spots of what she guesses is engine grease across his forearms. She wants him, she wants this man, the thought makes her bite her lip.

Daryl clears his throat and her gaze is torn from his biceps, she laughs nervously and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, she looks up at him and his fixed stare is on her lips. Daryl places the box of sodas on the counter next to her and without a word bends down and presses his lips to hers.

Beth is so taken aback by him that she doesn't even have a chance to slide her eyes shut before he's pulling away, face beet red, his eyes on anything but her.

"M' sorry," he mumbles, and strides right out of the kitchen.

She can hear his low voice saying goodbye to Carl and Rick, she hears the roar of the bike squeal its way from the house. Beth lifts her hand to her lips and she can hardly breathe, she can still feel his chapped lips on her, so sweet and soft.

His gaze on her had been so hot, yet the kiss had been one normally shared between school aged children. She's in trouble, Beth knows it, but she plasters a fake smile on her face and takes the pack of forgotten sodas outside to the party.

 

* * *

 

Beth doesn't hear from Daryl in three weeks, Rick doesn't mention him and she's too embarrassed to ask about him. There's a part of her that feels guilty, that maybe Daryl and Rick aren't friends anymore, and that she's the reason why he's staying away. But all that goes away one night when Rick gets a call, he smiles and kisses her cheek and tells her he’ll be back later.

“Should I wait up, Mr. Grimes?” she asks him, cheekily.

Rick smirks in response, “Yeah, you should.”

“The kids don’t come back till Sunday,” he reminds her, and she nods.

Beth doesn’t think about until later, but Rick never mentioned who he was going out with that night, she knows that he’s not running around her, Rick would never but then she remembers his comment about waiting up for him and a flutter settles itself deep in her stomach. Something inside her tells her that it was Daryl, and the fact that she might be seeing him that night makes her grin like a maniac.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She's dozing off on the couch when the front door opens, muffled curses and heavy booted feet are heard as the pair of men noisily make their way inside the house. Beth gets up to make sure Judith is still fast asleep and when she walks back to the hallway she sees that Rick and Daryl are sprawled on the couch in the living room. The television turned on, the volume low and she hears Daryl scoff as an infomercial about a juicer comes on. 

 

Rick sits up and notices her lingering back, “Bethy,” he says softly, “come over here,” and he motions for her to make her way to the couch. Daryl perks up at the sound of her name and she sees his face pop up from the back of the couch. 

 

Beth shakes her head, “I should really be heading home.” 

 

“Not safe,” Rick tells her, and she notices that his eyes are looking a little bit glassy, not overly drunk but definitely a little bit tipsy. 

 

“Come sit with us,” he says, jerking his head, Daryl turns back around and makes himself comfortable. 

 

Now this is the moment that Beth Greene will look back and think about for the rest of her life. She has two choices, she could politely decline his offer and go home and sleep in her bed and pretend she hadn’t been thinking about both Daryl and Rick for the past weeks; or she could go sit over there right now and act like nothing's out of the ordinary, like she casually sits with two men in a dark living room all the time. All of a sudden it’s like her legs have stopped listening to her and she’s making her way to the brown leather sofa, Rick smiles at her and she sits in between him and Daryl; the latter pointedly ignoring her. 

 

His sprawled legs take up most of the couch so she has to sit real close to Rick, he wraps an around her shoulders and pulls her close to his side, Beth brings her legs up on the couch as she cuddles next to Rick and fails to notice the way Daryl glances at her bare thighs. Rick smells good, like soap and the faint taste of alcohol in his mouth makes her dizzy, his fingers trail through her ponytail, he wraps his index finger around her tightly wound braid and tugs, she looks at him sharply and he's smirking at her. 

 

"That wasn't nice," she tells him, playfully narrowing her eyes at the man. 

 

"No?"

 

"Nope." 

 

And then he's tugging her closer to his body, his head tilting and his lips crushing against hers; he pulls her tightly against his chest and the movement has her bare feet brushing against Daryl's thigh. Rick coaxes her mouth open and he swallows the little moan she lets out as his other hand gropes her breast, when they pull away they're both panting for air and Beth's dimly aware that they have an audience until Rick points it out. 

 

"Daryl's turn now," Rick says, and Beth's mouth drops open. 

 

"W-what?" 

 

Rick grins at her, "It's okay, sweetheart, I know about you two." 

 

Beth turns to look at Daryl, flabbergasted at this turn of events, his ears are a bright pink color and Beth doesn't think she's faring any better, her own cheeks feel like they're on fire. Guilt and embarrassment make their way through her body. 

 

"We didn't," she swallows past the sudden dryness in her throat, "it was just a kiss," she says softly, her eyes on the hands twisting in her lap. 

 

Rick is silent for a long time and just as when Beth is about to get up and leave before tears can make their way down her face, Rick is suddenly before her, kneeling in front of the couch, her hands grasped tightly in his own. 

 

"No, no, no, baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong," he says quickly, and Beth looks at him, her eyes wide like dinner plates because she doesn't think she understands. 

 

"Daryl told me about the kiss, I'm not angry," he says and tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "I think we can make this work, if you want," he tells her, his voice soft and calm. 

 

Beth feels her breath hitching because this is a lot, she turns to gauge Daryl's reaction but he's simply staring back at her, his gaze serious and open at the same time. She loves Rick and trusts him with her life, and Daryl, what about Daryl. She’s certainly lusted after him in the safety of her own imagination so why can’t she have a little bit of fun, she’s young and if this turns out to be more then good for everyone. So she eagerly nods her head, Rick smiles indulgently and she sees the tension release from Daryl’s shoulders. 

 

"Yes, I want this," she says, her voice surprisingly stern. 

 

"But how--" she means to ask how it's supposed to work but Rick interrupts her. 

 

"We'll work out the details later," he says, his face split open into a wide smile, eyebrows raised as he looks at Daryl. The other man chews on his lip and gives them a brief nod, Beth leans over and grasps his hand, she pulls him close and kisses him. His lips are softer than she’d imagined and he’s gentle with his mouth, as if he’s afraid she’s going to break if he’s too zealous, well that’s just something they’re going to have to work on. 

 

The next few minutes pass in a blur, clothing goes flying in all directions and Beth becomes overwhelmed with the two pair of hands on her body, Rick tweaks her nipples, wraps a hand around her throat as he bites at her lips while Daryl rubs his cock against her hip. His hands palm her ass and when she pushes back on his dick as he stands behind her, he gives her ass cheek a firm slap, he pulls back when he realizes what he’s done but Beth pulls him in again, wanting more of that friction, wanting to feel more of his strength. 

 

“It’s okay,” she tells him, softly. 

 

Rick pushes her backwards till the back of her legs hit the couch and he shoves her none too gently so she falls back on her ass, she gasps when he doesn't give her a chance to react before spreading her legs, with hands on her thighs he roughly pulls her forward so she's half off the couch. Rick licks at his lips and dives into the apex of her thighs, strong, firm, strokes that have her conscious of the noises she's making, Rick's looking at her through his lashes, feral intensity set in his eyes. Beth lets her head fall back and wantonly moves her hips, she's murmuring and cursing and begging for something, she feels a pinch on her thigh and she looks at Rick. 

 

"Look at me while you come," he rasps, tongue flicking over her nub till she feels like she's going to faint, it's too much all at once and Beth lets out a shout. She shivers and shakes and Rick only holds on tighter to her thighs, she feels she might bruise and something about that excites her. 

 

"She tastes like peaches," Rick groans and Beth looks to her right and sees Daryl jerking off. His large palm around his cock, stroking and tugging with half-lidded eyes, he makes a little sound in his throat when he sees her watching. 

 

Rick presses a wet kiss to the insides of her thighs, "Daryl looks awful lonely don't you think,  honey?" 

 

Beth turns sharply to look at Rick because all of a sudden this is very real. She's never been with two men at the same time and it's a bit overwhelming but Rick is smirking at her, his eyes playful and his posture relaxed. So Beth nods and sits up, she crawls next to Daryl and pushes his hand away from his dick, her fingers wrap around his shaft and caress him softly. Daryl thrusts his hips a little and Beth doesn't even think twice about taking him in her mouth. 

 

He lets out a low groan and Beth hums in satisfaction. Her mouth and lips working on his cock like a popsicle during summertime. She employs all the tricks Rick’s taught her, humming when his cock hits the back of her throat. She licks and slurps and the sounds her lips make are completely obscene but Daryl seems to really like it so she keeps doing it and only pauses when she feels Rick shift behind her. 

 

She can feel his cock on her ass as he rubs himself on her, presses against her lips and coats himself in her wetness. He leans over her back and slowly begins pressing in, he's not thick like Daryl but he's barely halfway in and already she feels full. Despite all the sex they’ve had, Beth still feels that slight stretching sensation inside and Rick grunts as her inner muscles contract around him, he holds her by the hip to keep her steady and Beth takes Daryl in her mouth again when Rick is pressed to the hilt. 

 

Beth can't believe it. Sweet, farm girl Beth is fucking two men, one in her mouth, one in her pussy. She feels her face heat up and moans when Rick starts moving his hips. Daryl holds her head in place as he thrusts, in and out of her mouth, his fingers dig a little painfully into her scalp and when Beth relaxes her mouth and takes him in all the way down to the base, he gasps and pulls her off him in a haste. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he says, a litany of curse words that have Beth moaning in time to Rick's movement behind her. 

 

Rick shifts behind her, he reaches over and takes Daryl hand, "C'mere," he rasps, and places Daryl in his place, "she feels like heaven," Rick says, and Beth blushes at his words. 

 

Daryl turns her around and kisses her deeply, his hands at her waist then at the back of her thighs, with a grunt he lifts her up and Beth wraps her legs around his hips. Her arms around his neck, she feels tiny and practically weightless when Daryl holds her up with one arm and uses his other hand to line himself up at her entrance. 

 

"Ah!" Beth gasps, her mouth open in awe when he starts sliding inside her, inch by agonizing inch. The inside of his elbows hook in the crook of her knees and he starts thrusting, hard and fast, her body bouncing up and down. It's amazing and the expression on Daryl's face makes it so much better, fierce concentration and something close to awe in his eyes. He’s moving her the way he likes when she feels Rick stroke her back, Beth turns her head as best she can but Rick’s not looking at her, instead his gaze is on Daryl and some unspoken conversation takes place because all of a sudden Daryl is still and Beth whines and Rick chuckles. 

 

“Don't worry, sweetheart, we’ve got you,” he says. 

 

And she's not sure they do because Daryl unwinds her arms from around his neck and his grip on her thighs is getting slack, and just as she's about to protest when she feels herself slipping from his embrace, Rick's long fingers are sliding under her back, he lowers her so her face is level with his glistening dick. Beth groans with arousal because she can't believe this is happening, she feels like one of those girls in the porn she’s seen on the internet. There’s a name for what they’re doing to her, something she can’t quite remember and there she is, hanging between their bodies, completely helpless, she wiggles her hips and Daryl grunts. 

 

“Y’ready, girl?” 

 

Beth nods frantically, and with her hand she guides Rick's cock into her mouth. She swallows him halfway as Daryl starts rocking his hips, both men start up a rhythm that leave Beth moaning and gagging at the same time. 

 

She knows she should feel a little alarmed, at the way both Rick and Daryl are using her body, at how they barely even asked her if she wanted to do this. But the thing is, Beth isn't even the least bit apprehensive, she feels secure knowing they won't drop her, literally and metaphorically; she feels it in Daryl's sure grip on her waist, in Rick’s arms around her back. Her back is arched and her neck is straining from being bent backwards but she’s so turned on and desperate that the discomfort doesn’t even register with Beth.  

 

Beth spits on Rick’s cock and he curses, “You're such a good girl, y’know that?” he asks, and Beth takes his dick as deep as she can inside her mouth and moans, he lets out a pained sounding groan, and that's when Beth knows she's doing a good job, when Rick straddles the line between pleasure and pain. He makes a gesture towards Daryl and suddenly there's a whole lot of maneuvering and Beth is being jostled around as they settle on the couch once again; Rick laid back against one armrest, his legs sprawled apart with Beth in between and Daryl still at her back. Daryl flips her over so she's on her hands and knees and Rick guides her face towards his cock, Beth slides down to her elbows and the movement takes Rick’s cock further into her mouth, making him hiss in pleasure. 

 

Daryl moves the hair away from her face so he can watch, turning her head a little so he can see the way she stretches her lips over Rick’s cock. He hums and starts thrusting with a lot more force, Beth would be sliding forward with every snap of his hips if Daryl wasn't gripping her waist, her hips, anything he can grab ahold of. She moans when a thrust hits her in the right spot, she looks in between her legs, and watches in amazement as his dick slides in and out of her pussy, she's so wet, she's dripping onto the couch. Beth groans at the sight, and when she looks back up Rick is grinning at her. 

 

“Yeah, you're wet aren't you?” he asks, as he jerks himself off. 

 

Beth nods and she wonders what she looks like with Daryl fucking her from behind and her face between Rick’s spread legs. 

 

“I love the way you get wet for us, I can hear it, y’know?,” Rick breathes out, precome leaking faster and faster from his dick. 

 

Daryl reaches under Beth and strokes her clit, he gives it a little tap and she squeals in response, she arches her back even further and turns her eyes to Rick, “Come on my face,” she tells him, and she can feel her face getting hotter with her admission, she's never been so crude before. Rick grins because of course he would, with his dick in hand he starts pumping his palm up and down the shaft. 

 

Beth hears Daryl grunt and she squeezes her inner muscles making him smack her ass, “Goddamn,” he hisses, letting out a loud groan when she turns to look over her shoulder at him. 

 

“I haven't forgotten about you, Mr. Dixon,” Beth says, her breath choppy and voice husky and low. 

 

She turns back to Rick, her eyes glossy and wide, stroking himself faster and faster, Beth lets her mouth fall open and flinches when come spurts out in thick ribbons from his cock. It’s warm and when she sticks her tongue out to taste him, Rick lets out a laugh that sounds much like a sob. 

 

“You’re killing me, sweetheart,” he says as he watches her lick his come off her face.  

 

He lets out a deep groan when Daryl reaches down and kisses her, all tongue and lips and teeth, his taste mixing in with theirs. Daryl hits just the right spot and Beth begs him not to stop; he presses in harder and before she knows it, she’s falling to pieces. She’s come harder in the past but somehow this time it’s more intense, with Daryl’s thick cock inside of her and Rick’s eyes on her, she sobs and Rick brings a rough hand up to her face, he caresses her cheek and tells her what a good girl she is. 

 

“You did so well, honey, now it’s Daryl’s turn,” Rick says. 

 

He slides to her front and holds her up, his arms around her, without Rick she would have fallen face first onto the couch. Daryl slides a big, meaty arm around and under her hips and again, she’s being cradled by the two men and Beth has never felt safer. Daryl grunts and then he’s still, deep inside her and Beth knows that he’s finally climaxed, he stays like that for a few seconds before slowly he pulls away from her, Beth winces and then she’s in Rick’s arms. She hears Daryl’s bare feet walking away before he returns, a damp wash rag in his hand. 

 

Both of the men clean her up. Daryl wipes the come from her face and between her legs and Rick untangles her hair with his fingers, both of them so gentle and soft. Daryl presses a kiss to the bruises he’s left on her hips and Rick carries her up to his bedroom, the other man following behind. They’re quiet and Beth wants to talk this whole thing out but she’s been blissfully fucked out and she doesn’t think she could come up with the words if she tried. 

 

She snuggles in bed with Daryl as Rick walks back down to the kitchen, he comes back with three bottles of water and Beth smiles gratefully. 

 

He kisses the top of her head, “I love you,” he says, and behind her, Daryl reaches over and tangles their fingers together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT TOOK ME 3 YEARS TO FINISH THIS


End file.
